The Seduction of Mia Koji
by Zpan Sven
Summary: Mia is kidnapped by Anubisu while researching the legends surrounding the Troopers’ Armors. But is his reasons more then professional? Perhaps more personal? Formerly 'Untitled', sidestory for 'The American Samurai Troopers'. Slow Updates.
1. Chapter One: A Night Alone

**THE SEDUCTION OF MIA KOJI**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers, only this story and the changes I've made to the plot and characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** For those wondering this is the rewrite of my first Ronin Warriors fic, the one that was previously never named, integrating it into an alternate universe Ronin Warriors story I've been working on. There are lemons in this fic and for those who think a lemon is just a sour citrus fruit here's a quick fact: Lemons in the fanfiction world means that there will be some moderate to intense description of a scene of sexual act. Some lemons are just the same as the average romance novel…that's what I have patterned the sex scenes within after.

As I said, this is now part of the AU fic I'm working, which is a fusion of elements between the original YST and the Americanized Ronin Warriors; the formerly untitled story has become a sidestory of sorts concentrating on Mia and Anubisu with references to the main fic for those who've not read it or for the parts I've yet to actually write. In this AU, three of the five Troopers are actually female, even though they hide this fact due to their gender-neutral armor and Arago is unaware of their identities aside from what he can glean from his Viewing orbs; the fic itself takes place in America in a fictional town in Washington in the present day.

…You people aren't even reading this are you?! Gee, thanks for thinking about my feelings you barbarians…

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

_**:…:**_ Telepathic communication

**SUMMARY:** Mia is kidnapped by Anubisu while researching the legends surrounding the Troopers' Armors. But is his reasons more then professional? Perhaps more personal? Rated M for later chapters.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** The Troopers have left for their training and Mia is left all alone in her research…however…she's not entirely as alone as she thought…

**RATING:** M

**WARNINGS:** Violence, swearing and heavy sexual situations.

**GENRE:** Drama/ Action & Adventure/ Romance

**TIMELINE:** post-Capture of Torrent, Halo, and Hardrock, pre-emergence of Lady Kayura.

**EDITED:** 07.20.2009

-  
**CHAPTER ONE: A NIGHT ALONE**

Hours after sunset, in a medium-sized two-story house just a few miles outside the city limits of Hell's Cove, Washington there was an odd event – silence.

Blessed, uninterrupted silence unusual for the active and lively crowd that lived there – no clashing of weaponry or roaring of a tiger or even the bellowing of teenagers forced to live in such close proximity to one another.

Why?

Because the noisiest occupants weren't there; after the Samurai Troopers had defeated Arago and most of the citizens of Hell's Cove had returned unscathed and without memory of their abduction, it had been decided that the five would move in with Mia to allow them all to train and study together while she studied their armors. It had taken a little work, but they had been able to fit everyone in without having to double thanks to her grandfather converting the small den on the first floor into an extra bedroom when he had been alive, which had been claimed by the Torrent bearer due to its access to the lake that dominated most of the property.

It was an older house, built in the late 1800's and had served as a bed and breakfast even after it had been remodeled sometime in the early Eighties by the lone occupant's then living father. The house had reverted to her grandfather's estate when her parents died and with his passing at the hands of the Dynasty, Mia Koji found herself at the age of nineteen with a house and over ten acres of heavily forested land surrounding her childhood home, including a small lake that the Torrent bearer spent most of her time at.

Torrent. Cye Mouri. The third recovered from suspended animation and the _youngest_ female, ready to reach eighteen like her fellow Samurai Troopers in a few months, she was a petite graceful young woman who moved easily on land as she did in water, something the still clumsy at times Mia envied. The young armor-bearer was painfully shy and spoke so softly, so politely, unless in the heat of battle, and then she was screaming at her nemesis Naaza, the Warlord of Venom. She was level-headed and was often to approach with caution, which Mia was glad for, since it balanced out Ryo and Kun's impetuous natures. Of course, like the virtue she embodied, she could be a bit _too_ trusting…

Wildfire. Ryo Sanada. The younger of the male armor-bearers and first to be revived, he was as wild as his white Siberian tiger Whiteblaze, though the large cat seemed to have a more level head then the hotheaded armor-bearer the feline watched over did. He wasn't as tall as Rowen, but he was by no means a lightweight and he lived up to his virtue of righteousness, seeking to rush headlong into battle to avenge those that perished at the Dynasty's hands. He took every defeat and setback against the Dynasty personally and it showed in his strive to improve himself as both a the leader of the five and as a swordsman.

Halo. Sonya 'Sage' Date. The eldest female armor bearer and second to be revived, she was perhaps that _most_ calm and collected of their unit; while not as _intellectual_ as Rowen, she lived up to her virtue of Wisdom by acting as Ryo's calming influence, his rock and steady partner in battle. Often she acted as his support and backup on and off the battlefield; the two sword-wielding Samurai Troopers seemed to have found a kinship with one another through the constant training they went through together to hone their swordsmanship and the two seemed to enjoy pitting their skills with their respective swords against one another as well as working in tangent in the training sessions the five participated in.

Strata. Rowen Hashabi. The elder of the male armor bearers and last to be revived, he was a bit lazy but when he put his mind to something, his overwhelming intellect shined through. He, along with Sage, had come up with several useful battle strategies and formations for the team of armor-clad mystical warriors to use in their battle against the Dynasty. It seemed as though his Virtue of Life caused him to be extremely sensitive to the plight of the mortal world, feeling the echoes of pain and fear from those Arago sought to enslave and destroy.

Hardrock. Lei-Kun Shu. The third female of the team and the fourth of the Troopers to be revived, she was the 'strongman' of their team, her _natural_ impressive strength enhanced **greatly** upon gaining her armor; it was still odd to witness her great strength in action, especially when outside her armor she looked so…well, _delicate_ with her petite height and lithe form hidden under her masculine clothing. Her Virtue of Justice seemed to be in every action against their foes, with her eagerness to smash the Warlords of the Dynasty – Rajura of Illusion most predominantly – into a fine pulp. Of course, at times she seemed to overcompensate her need to prove herself by rushing headlong into battle alongside Ryo; the two at times seemed to egg each other on in combat, at times keeping score of who had the highest number of smashed Dynasty soldiers.

The five together were a powerful unit and capable of great things, such as the legendary white armor that had formed in their last battle with Arago, the battle in which they had brought back almost all of the residents of Hell's Cove from their stay in the Youjakai with no memory of their ordeal. While the Troopers trained to negate the draining sensation of their armor when they joined their powers to form the white armor, it would be up to Mia and even young Yulie to investigate the legends and myths that surrounded the unusual armor. They knew that after the battle with several of the elite of the Youjakai after its power that Arago was possibly still alive and seeking to recapture their armor.

It was that reason, for the group of teens that had become like family to her, she was up so late into the night. Leaning back in her swiveling computer chair, she reached up and rubbed at the ache in her neck, watching through her eyelashes as the desktop computer before her began its weekly maintenance scan. Her eyes automatically flickered down to the lower right-hand corner of the screen to check the clock; Mia's eyes widened in surprise to see it almost the witching hour of three AM. The chair creaked as she straightened and rose to her feet, lethargically lifting her arms and arching her back, stretching her body while trying to ignore the popping of cartilage that announced she'd been immobile for much too long.

With a weary sigh, she turned the monitor off and stepped to the side while pushing her chair in at the computer desk. Her body moved on autopilot as she turned off the lamps around her desk, casting the library into darkness except for the light of the full moon that cast its silvery light across the hardwood floor and the rugs, illuminating portions of the book cases and weapons hanging on the wall; the suits of armor that stood guard at the door of her grandfather's library looked quite spooky in the dim light. The college research assistant shook herself mentally, silently scolding her over active imagination as she strode by the empty suits of armor; though since the day at the university, when her grandfather and the suits of armor in his workplace had been possessed…she'd have a bit of wariness around any suit of armor she came across.

With her eyes focused straight ahead, she never noticed the shadow that flitted across one of the windows of the library, nor the tall, hulking armor clad form that briefly appeared on the other side of the French doors, his cape fluttering slightly in the wind…

-

-

-

The house was so quiet as she paused to check the locked front door that it made her a little nervous; since the Troopers had moved in she had become used to some form of noise, no matter what time of day or night, from the constant raiding of the kitchen for midnight munchies or even Whiteblaze's nocturnal prowling. The light pitter-patter of her slipper-covered feet seemed to echo in the stillness of the living room as she hurried towards the kitchen for her own late-night snack attack.

In the darkness of the covered wrap-around porch, a pair of eyes gleamed, watching through the sliding glass doors by the base of the stairs, tracking the mortal young woman's movements. The light suddenly cast by the kitchen's overhead light illuminated part of the dark grey and black chest plate and helm of the solitary armored warrior lurking in the shadows.

The kitchen light flickered off as Mia exited the kitchen with her light snack, settling for yogurt and fruit along with a bottle of water. Humming softly under her breath, she hurried to the stairs. She planned to eat her snack while waiting for the water to warm, which reminded her – she really had to ask Kun or Rowen to help her find a new water heater since so the old one wouldn't be able to supply all they needed now. The auburn-haired young woman didn't even pause as she moved up the stairs, not knowing that as her line of sight left the sliding glass doors, the shadows shifted as the armored man's cape fluttered slightly in the faint breeze.

Entering the master suite, Mia smiled sadly as the memories of her childhood washed over her; this used to be her grandparents' room before her grandmother had died and her grandfather had converted the small den on the first floor into a bedroom for his own use, going so far as to turn the old storage closet into a functional bathroom when her father had remodeled the house, claiming he had no longer had a need for all of the extra room the suite provided. Mia didn't really remember much of when the house was remodeled, having been a very small child at the time; her grandfather told her when she was older it had been done after the house had caught fire from a lightning strike during a particularly bad storm when she had been a baby, which had prompted her mother and father to move in with her aging grandparents.

As she set her finished snack aside on the bathroom countertop, steam began to rise from the trickle of water coming from the spigot of the master suite's bathroom; she stepped over to the deep, antique claw-footed bathtub, leaning forward to adjust the controls and set the plug into the drain. Straightening, she yawned behind her hand and pulled the tails of her blouse free from the waistband of her blue jeans before she began to unbutton the plain white cotton garment. Shrugging out of the unbuttoned shirt, she dropped it into the tall clothes hamper by the toilet.

Stepping out of her slippers, she kicked them beside the toilet before undoing the fastenings of her jeans; hooking her thumbs into the waistband, she pushed them down with a slight wiggle of her hips. Catching the waistband of her panties along with her jeans she stripped them off in a single movement before removing and discarding her socks into the hamper as she straightened. Reaching behind her, she fumbled with the clasp of her bra before finally forcing her tired fingers to work with the small, annoying clasp.

As the water filled, she turned to face the mirror that dominated the wall over her countertop. Stepping forward, she reached up and began pulling hairpins free of the once neat twist she'd had her auburn hair in, setting the bobby pins on the counter top. With her hair falling loose again, she glanced over her shoulder to check the level of the water in the tub. Finding it at a satisfactory level, she turned the spigot off and stepped into the tub, hissing faintly at the hot water as it slid over her tired, aching muscles.

Sitting in the tub, she waited for her body to adjust to the hotter then normal water, allowing the heat to seep in and relax her tense frame. Sighing softly, she leaned forward, picking up a poofy bath sponge and her bodywash; her mind wandered as her body automatically moved through the motions of washing away the grime of the day.

Would the Troopers be able to gain the power boost they needed in this quest of theirs? Would it be enough to counter the drain they felt after forming the white armor or would the power they gained merely increased the strength of the white armor?

The warmth of the water and the late hour caused the gentle movements of the sponge to sporadically slow before halting as she dozed off, her damp hair plastered to her neck and shoulders as her head rested on the rim of the bathtub. The lights around the mirror and light overhead flickered slightly and she stirred slightly at the faint, but familiar, clinking sound of armor as the darkly garbed warrior carefully crouched beside the antique bathtub, mindful of the spikes that protruded from various parts of his armor, his blood-red cape pooling on the tile floor.

Leaning forward, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled the sleeping woman's scent, the Dark Warlord Anubisu allowed his wolf-green eyes to trail over the nude form stretched out in the antique bathtub; lifting his right hand, he gently trailed his gauntleted fingertips up over her wet arm towards her shoulder. The auburn-haired young woman shivered from the touch of the cold metal, shifting slightly in the warm water even as Anubisu trailed his fingers over her shoulder and collar bone, watching as her nipples hardened in reaction to his icy touch.

The Warlord fought the urge to lean in and mark her as his property right then and there, knowing that the claw-like spikes on his chest plate would grate against the porcelain of the bathtub and wake her before he could properly claim her. The water of the bathtub sloshed as she began to stir closer to wakefulness and he smirked, watching how her breasts bobbed in the water before seeming to fade away, manipulating the shadows to vanish away from sight.

When Mia opened her eyes, she sat up and realized she'd drifted off to sleep. With an annoyed huff to find the water cooling, the auburn-haired young woman swiftly finished her bath and stepped out of the bathtub. As the large bathtub drained of water, she reached for one of her white bathtowels from the rack above her laundry hamper. With a brisk efficiency she dried her skin before leaning forward with her bare back to the toilet to begin drying her long hair, her vision temporarily blocked by the wet strands and her towel.

Behind her, flickering faintly into sight like a ghostly apparition, Anubisu sat carefully on the porcelain throne, mindful of the weight of his armor; his cape was swept to the side out of the way. His dark eyes gleamed as he watched the woman he intended to keep as his own; the Warlord had decided to have her after how she displayed her cunning mind and passionate nature in her defense and aid of the Halo bearer and the child. To him, it showed she was a she-wolf after his own heart, ready to use what limited skill she had to protect her pups and pack to the very end.

Soon she'd realize the futility of fighting against the Dynasty just as his new potential pack-mates would. After all, he'd promised Halo he would teach them the ways of the Dynasty, like a good big brother, and he always kept his word. The nude form before him, however, was sorely trying the limits of his endurance and even trying to distract himself with how he'd train his new little apprentice – and how to keep the other two girls safe from the males of his not-quite-so-sane pack – in the ways of the swordsman was not working.

No, not working at all, not when his future mate was before him, unknowingly in a very inviting and submissive posture; the soft lighting of the bathroom made it easy for him to bend the shadows to his will, but it also made her pale peach skin gleam luminously, enhancing the curve of her spine, the dip of her waist and the shapeliness of her hips. He sat up straight as she straightened while tossing her damp hair back and once more he faded from view.

Turning, she tossed the damp towel into the clothes hamper beside the toilet before picking up a small spray bottle of scented detangler from the counter-top and tilting her head back, she calmly spritzed it through her hair, running her free hand through the damp locks to work the concoction through. Capping the detangler, she returned it to the counter-top and picked up a wide-toothed comb to run through her hair and undo any stubborn snarls.

Anubisu was biting on the inside of his cheek, using every ounce of discipline he had to keep from pouncing on her right there; the knowledge that while in his full armor he could possibly kill her due to the spikes that protruded from his chest plate was one of the biggest motivators to stay right where he was…even when she unknowingly wiggled in a way that caused her breasts to bounce enticingly near his eye-level. Perspiration beaded behind his faceplate as he watched her go through the rest of her after-bathing ritual and he had to stay completely still, even when she placed her foot on the porcelain lip of the toilet right between his legs as she began to apply a lightly floral cream all over her skin, complementing the scent of the stuff she'd put on her hair and her own natural scent. He bit back a sigh of relief when she removed her foot and straightened, placing the bottle of scented cream back on the counter-top.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and turned, heading out of the bathroom back into her bedroom. Feeling a bit confident due to the fact she was completely alone for once in the house, she didn't bother with her robe and placed one of her favorite CDs in the player on her nightstand and as the sounds of Celtic Woman filled the air and dissipating the bothersome silence. Smiling she opened the top drawer of her tall dresser, pulling out one of the nightgowns Cye had given her; the two had remarkably similar tastes in clothes with their rather modest natures and religious upbringings to where that they could at times wear each others clothes, much to Sage and Kun's amusement.

Slowly he stood so his armor would not clank together too loudly, watching her pull the thin, almost translucent, white shift-like garment over her head; the uneven hemline fell around her shapely calves and clung to the partially damp places as she adjusted the petal-like sleeves of her sleeping gown. The high waist of the garment came right below her breasts, emphasizing the curve of her bust. His head cocked to the side like an inquisitive wolf as he watched her suddenly twirl in beat with the strange music she was listening, the string and wind instruments with the female vocals in a combination of English and what sounded to be Gaelic.

The auburn-haired mortal woman twirled gracefully, sending the handkerchief hem of her nightgown flaring before she sat on the stool at her vanity, sliding her bare feet into the soft, fuzzy white bedroom slippers Sage had given her. Picking up her silver-handled hairbrush she ran it through her partially damp hair a few times before setting it back down and loosely braiding her hair, securing it with a black twisty-tie to keep her hair from tangling as she slept. Flicking the braid of hair over her shoulder, she rolled her shoulders, feeling the partially damp mass of hair settling against her spine.

The slight clink of armor caused her to twist on the vanity's stool, looking behind her in surprise. When her frightened blue eyes found nothing, she bit her lower lip before turning back to face the vanity; the young mortal woman froze, her blue eyes widening as a shiver of fear went down her spine as she beheld what the reflection in the vanity's oval mirror showed was standing right beside her.

With his clawed gauntlet-covered hand resting lightly on the top of her vanity and his empty right hand lifted as though about to cup her face Mia found the Dark Warlord of Corruption once more in her personal space for the third time in her life – the first two times had been when she and Sage had gone to retrieve Kun from the Throne of the Gods; she'd gotten separated from the Halo bearer and, due to the sudden blizzard, had literally barreled into the Dark Warlord…of course that was before she used herself as bait to give Sage time to find her focus and spent almost an hour playing prey to the predatory Warlord of Corruption.

Anubisu could hear the pounding of her heart in his ears, smell the rush of pheromones that wafted from her flushed skin. Even though fear was predominate, he still found himself leaning in to get a better whiff of her scent, the armor he wore clinking and creaking softly as he did; he twisted his torso slightly to frame her slender form with the pair of claw-like protrusions from his chest plate. His woman's breathing went up a notch as her anxiety increased as his fingertips brushed her jaw line, the sudden cold of his touch seeming to snap her into action.

To be honest, the Warlord wasn't that surprise when she shrieked in terror and jerked away from him; no, what surprised him that instead of falling onto the floor, she tumbled gracefully, landing in a low crouch before sprinting for her bedroom door. The skirt of her nightgown flared behind her as she ran from him and he kicked the vanity stool out of his way, striding after her. She didn't pause as she reached out and snagged one of the small decorative tables flanking outside her bedroom door and toppled it over in an effort to slow him down; the loud bang and clatter of the small wooden table striking the hardwood floor drowned out the clanking of Anubisu's armor, momentarily hiding his location from her as she fled towards the stairs.

Her mind raced as she tried to figure out a way to escape as she ran down the staircase and she could hear the clanking of his armored books and his curse as he kicked the small table out of his way. With her feet moving on autopilot, she found herself running through the entertainment room into the dojo, which at one time had been a recessed sunroom, heading for the back steps that lead into the back yard. As her slippers touched the dew-damp grass, she looked around for an escape route when she took notice of the large trellis leaning against the side of the house that was part of the back yard's garden. The young woman looked over her shoulder as she heard the Warlord rip the door leading into the dojo off its frame. A shiver of fear went down her spine as she saw Anubisu begin to slowly stalk forward, his cape snapping around him in his fury.

Her mind made up, Mia dashed over to the trellis and began to climb it, grateful for the season of fall; none of the flowers that grew up the trellis were in bloom and were currently dormant. Below her she could hear Anubisu's startled exclamation and the sound of his armored feet against the Dojo's hardwood floor and woven straw tatami mats. Desperately she ignored the Warlord as she began to climb faster.

When she at the second level of the house, Mia could hear and feel the trellis strain under Anubisu's sudden weight as he pursued her. In the back of her mind she wondered why he didn't simply jump to the rooftop to cut her off as she swiftly approached the roof before concluding it was part of this bizarre hunt, he the predator and she the prey. She quickly scampered up over the trellis and onto the steadier footing of the roof. The skirt of her nightgown bunched around her hips as she frantically turned her body and kicked out with her slipper-covered foot, striking the trellis.

It wobbled, shifting only slightly, which could have been an effect of Anubisu's greater weight moving up it.

She struck out again, this time harder and the trellis groaned under the combination of the Warlord's armored weight and Mia's forceful strikes. Frantically she kicked out once more and this time the trellis began to lean backwards. One of Anubisu's armored hands came into view and Mia shrieked in fear as she struck the trellis once more.

It toppled over backwards, taking the Warlord of Darkness and Corruption with it, loudly cursing his annoyance as he toppled backwards. The sound of the man's armored form impacting with the ground caused Mia to sigh in relief and carefully crawl over the roof's coarse shingles to sit beside one of the house's two chimneys; it had a slight overhang and would protect her from the elements until dawn came. She sighed and leaned back against the barrel of the chimney, hoping for dawn to come soon so that she might figure out a way to get down from the roof since the trellis seemed the only way up or down.

Mia froze when she heard the sound of metal scrap against the roof's shingles; fearful, she shifted her weight to peer around the chimney and watched in horror as an armored hand clamped onto the roof edge. Stifling a gasp of fright, she swiftly hid behind the chimney, trying to figure a way out. She could hear as Anubisu climbed fully onto the roof, which groaned faintly under the weight of the armor covered man.

With her back to the chimney, she thought of the large, ancient tree whose branches she had been begging the male Troopers to trim; she mentally thanked them for their procrastination since it seemed to be a possible avenue of escape until the Warlord got though playing this game of his. Only one thing would get in the way of her escape.

Anubisu.

The tree branches were very close to his location on the roof; she'd have to pass in his arm's reach to get to the branches.

Silently Mia breathed a quick prayer and shifted her weight as quietly as possible, her limber leg muscles tensing in preparation for the sprint she would have to make. Reaching the end of a mental countdown, she sprang from behind the chimney and started to dash past the startled Warlord; she was almost to the branches when she felt a pair of armored arms wrap around her waist to snag her and pull her back onto an armored chest, right between the two claw-like protrusions. The mortal woman shrieked as she struggled against the Warlord of Darkness's grip, futilely trying to pry his fingers loose.

Faintly she could hear him chuckling and the armor clanking as his head bowed. She felt his hot, moist breath against her ear. "Feisty."

"Let me go! Right now!" The demand was delivered in a higher pitch then she normally spoke in, her fear causing her voice to rise against her will.

"No, I don't think I'll do that…not at all. After all, I promised Halo to look after you…"

Mia froze in confusion, her heart pounding and breathing ragged as her mind struggled to make sense of his comment. _'W-what? He promised Sage…? B-but they hate each other…! And they've not even seen each other since the Troopers defeated Arago…!'_

She dimly heard him chuckle over her turbulent thoughts, his voice becoming huskier and breath warm on the side of her neck. "Now that you've stopped fighting, perhaps we can indulge in a bit of fun…"

'_Fun…?_' the auburn-haired young woman began to silently question only to scream in outrage a second later when he shifted his grip on her to cup one of her cotton covered breasts with an armored hand; the metal of his armor was cold through the thin cloth of her nightgown. On reflex Mia smacked at the offending appendage, but only resulted in hurting her hand rather then punishing the Warlord's wandering hand.

With an outraged snarl she struggled to pull out of his arms, but she could see the shadows by the chimney began to shimmer and ripple before solidifying into a doorway made out of darkness. Momentarily transfixed by the casual use of magic, she stilled in her captor's arms.

Relieved she had stopped fighting, even if it was just for a moment, Anubisu carried his prey into the shadow doorway he had conjured…


	2. Chapter Two: Captive Embrace

**THE SEDUCTION OF MIA KOJI**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers, only this story and the changes I've made to the plot and characters.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** For those wondering this is the rewrite of my first Ronin Warriors fic, the one that was previously never named, integrating it into an alternate universe Ronin Warriors story I've been working on. There are lemons in this fic and for those who think a lemon is just a sour citrus fruit here's a quick fact: Lemons in the fanfiction world means that there will be some moderate to intense description of a scene of sexual act. Some lemons are just the same as the average romance novel…that's what I have patterned the sex scenes within after.

As I said, this is now part of the AU fic I'm working, which is a fusion of elements between the original YST and the Americanized Ronin Warriors; the formerly untitled story has become a sidestory of sorts concentrating on Mia and Anubisu with references to the main fic for those who've not read it or for the parts I've yet to actually write. In this AU, three of the five Troopers are actually female, even though they hide this fact due to their gender-neutral armor and Arago is unaware of their identities aside from what he can glean from his Viewing orbs; the fic itself takes place in America in a fictional town in Washington in the present day.

There are references to a really great Warlord/Masho ficlet that has twenty things you didn't know about the fearsome foursome. A few snippets from that have been used as inspiration, but go read the original -- a link to which is in my favorite stories -- especially if you're a fan of the Warlords/Masho because it's a great and insightful look into their personalities and histories.

…You people aren't even reading this are you?! Gee, thanks for thinking about my feelings you barbarians…

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

_-…-_ Telepathic communication

**SUMMARY:** Mia is kidnapped by Anubisu while researching the legends surrounding the Troopers' Armors. But is his reasons more then professional? Perhaps more personal? Rated M for later chapters.

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** Mia finds herself in Anubisu's very bedchambers, but will her resolve to escape weaken before the Warlord's possessive hunger?

**RATING:** M

**WARNINGS:** Violence, swearing and heavy sexual situations.

**GENRE:** Drama/ Action & Adventure/ Romance

**TIMELINE:** post-Capture of Torrent, Halo, and Hardrock, pre-emergence of Lady Kayura.

**EDITED:** 09.12.2008

-

**CHAPTER TWO: CAPTIVE EMBRACE**

The fortress stronghold of Arago was a vast and foreboding place, a place the Samurai Troopers had only seen a small fraction of in their breaching of it's gates the first time around. Within the stronghold were the Warlord's own quarters, located in a tower almost secluded from the rest of the fortress – with how often the four had brawled when first brought together, it was an attempt by Arago to _make_ them at least learn how to _cooperate_ with one another.

It **worked** too.

However, it didn't stop the _occasional_ rampant prank war that would break out when they got bored and no one was trying to rebel against their Master, prank wars which led to small kitchens in each of the Warlords suites and a firm enforcement of proper etiquette in the main Dining Hall least there be a repeat of the Bean Incident. The Dark Warlord of Corruption personally believed Naaza had a dent in his head from what he perceived to be Shuten's over-reaction to a simple prank -- it'd certainly _explain_ some of the snake-armored Warlord's behavior at times, though one would believe it'd take more then a tea tray to do the damage responsible…

While the Warlords each had their own apartment, their tower had several different training halls, from a traditional Dojo to a few training halls enchanted to respond to the particular Warlord's wishes. Each level was designed for different things. The lowest levels, the ones underground were storage – the dungeons were located beneath the main building of the fortress – while the above ground levels had dining and food preparation, then training rooms and the Dojo, then the Warlords' living quarters.

Anubisu's level was closer to the ground, just above the Dojo and had a lovely view of the walled in gardens that surrounded the Warlords' Tower. When he arrived inside his apartment, exiting a doorway of shadows, he was carefully carrying his bride, whom had fainted during transport. His apartment was sparse and masculine, a place to eat and sleep really – most of his time was spent on the battlefield, around his fellow Warlords, or training in one of the Tower's many Dojos. The windows of the apartment were covered by heavy curtains to keep the sunlight of the Youjakai out and hanging around the centuries old Japanese bed of his bedchamber were even more curtains, allowing him to sleep encased by his element of Darkness.

His armored boots clanked softly against the hard wood of the floor as he approached his low to the ground bed; turning his upper body, he caught the tied back curtains around his bed on the hilt of his sheathed nodachi, parting the heavy dark cloth wider as he knelt down set the unconscious auburn-haired young woman on the bed. Mindful of his clawed gauntlet, he retracted his hand from beneath her upper back and placed his hand on the coverlet beside her head as he withdrew his other hand from behind her knees. Placing his free hand on her shin, he slowly slid his hand up, catching the uneven hem of her thin cotton nightgown, pushing the cloth up over her knees and paused at the outer side of her mid-thigh to watch her reaction.

She shifted atop the firm mattress, her head falling back to bare her throat as she moved sluggishly, the mattress unlike her softer one at home. The Dark Warlord of Corruption stared down at her, waiting for her to awaken. After a moment, Mia slowly opened her eyes; the room was dimly lit, but she could determine the identity of the armored male figure above her from the familiar shape of his helm. Immediately she shrieked in fear and reflexively kicked out at him to put distance between them, the pushed up skirt of her nightgown bunching around her hips.

The Warlord growled and placed his free hand on her shoulder, pushing her back into the mattress. The captive young woman went from shrieking to screaming, causing Anubisu to curse before swooping down and claiming her mouth with his. She stiffened, her blue eyes widening, the red of his faceplate dominating her vision; faintly she could see the corner of his scarred eye. His lips were warm in contrast with the cold metal that covered most of his face, bruising her lips with the brutal force of his kiss. Mia struggled, trying to pull away, but leery of the curved spikes protruding from his chestplate that caged her upper torso. Anubisu changed his grip, sliding his hand up from her shoulder to cup her cheek as he brought his other knee on the mattress, his blood-red cape fully falling forward onto Mia and the soft coverlet.

Trembling, the captive young woman whimpered as the tip of his tongue pressed at the seam of her full lips; futilely she tried to turn her head away and free herself from Anubisu's demanding mouth. He moved his hand from her shoulder and grasped the skirt of her thin cotton nightgown, pushing it up to expose her shapely hips, trim waist and full breasts to his possessive, seeking hands. The sound of their heavy breathing echoed the chamber as he released the cotton and cupped one of her now bare breasts with his armored hand. She gasped against his mouth as her nipples stiffened from the cold of his armored hands; the temperature difference between Anubisu's warm lips and his cold armored hands was surprisingly arousing and he had taken the opportunity she had unwittingly given him to thrust his tongue into her mouth, possessively claiming her lips in a feral, hungry kiss full of passion and need.

Mia mentally shook herself and tried to think of a way to escape, but found that more difficult as the moments passed as he hungrily ravaged her mouth, leaving her trembling and whimpering softly as Anubisu reluctantly pulled away.

"As I expected…" he said, and despite the faceplate he still wore, she could see the smirk on his wet and slightly swollen lips. "Such passion beneath that prim exterior… This night will most certainly be…_enjoyable_."

Mia could felt the burn of her blush of embarrassment spreading up over her breasts all the way to her hairline as she growled at him in outrage, causing Anubisu to laugh huskily as he leaned down, lightly nipping her lower lip. Forgetting about the curved spikes of his armor and sheer weight of the grown man in full armor, she bucked violently beneath him, attempting to throw him off of top her. The Warlord chuckled once more in amusement at her futile attempt to dislodge him as he lifted up from her body and finished pulling the cotton nightgown over her head. Anubisu's smirk grew as he surveyed her pale flesh, stark in contrast with the deep reddish-black of his bed's coverlet as he tossed the nightgown aside.

Anubisu seemed to rumble deep in his throat in primal satisfaction, his smirk widening even as she futilely crossed her arms over her breasts and pressed her thighs together in embarrassment. "All mine…"

He banished his armor completely in a muted flare of energy, leaving him in a simple yukata of slate grey with black bamboo shoots, loosely secured around him with a black obi at his hips. Anubisu released her shoulder and braced his weight on his forearm as he leaned down slightly and stared into her eyes with a voracious, possessive gaze. As close as they were, she could see the faint gold flecks in his eyes that gave them a wolf-like appearance, and for the first time could fully see his face; his hair was a wild halo of dark blue-black and the cross-like scar over his right eye was a vivid, angry red, just as she had imagined it, while his skin held the pallor of someone who spent most their time indoors or out of direct sunlight. Rather then pretty-boy handsome, there was a harsh angular nature to his face, making him handsome in a starkly masculine way; below his slightly hawkish nose, his lips were thin and curled in a feral smirk. There was something so…so familiar about his gaze, that hunger burning in his eyes…

The Warlord's hot breath wafted over her lips as he leaned closer and lightly brushed his lips against hers before slowly trailing his lips over her chin and nuzzled at her slender throat. Immediately she hunched her shoulder, trying to shield her exposed throat from the predatory man atop her, her hands pressing and pushing futilely at his chest. Without his armor, she assumed him to be more vulnerable and her mind raced as she tried to figure out a way to defend herself and perhaps escape from wherever he had taken her…

He growled softly, the faint stubble on his jaw rasping against her soft skin as he nipped possessively at the exposed skin he could access; his broad, calloused fingertips stroked slowly, sensually over her silky skin. The Warlord felt her shuddering involuntarily, the thin cotton of his yukata feeling unexpectedly constrictive and chaffing over his flesh at the need to feel skin against skin. Carefully he shifted, keeping her pinned against him as he undid the obi of his yukuta and with a roll of his shoulders, shrugged out of the garment.

Discarding it in an absent motion, he bent his head down to brush his lips over her shoulder, trailing his tongue over her collarbone and then down the slope of her breast before moving his moist tongue in a circle around her aureole and lapping at her nipple. Unused to such a sensation, one that sent such an expected wave of pleasure shooting through her, Mia moaned and involuntarily arched her upper torso, giving Anubisu greater access to her breasts.

"Like that? _Good_...." The Warlord chuckled softly and lavished more attention onto Mia's breasts, gently taking a hardened nipple between his teeth, teasing into into an almost painful tautness before closing his lips over her nipple and suckling gently.

Her eyes opened wide as he ran his sword-calloused hands up over the silky flesh of her sides before gently cupping one of her breasts; gently he thumbed her neglected nipple, working the nub tight and taunt with his fingers before lifting his head and switching his attention to it. Previous thoughts of waiting for an opportunity to escape flew out the window as he scrapped his fangs gentle over her nipple before capturing and tugging gently. A shaky breath escaped the Scholarly woman as she shuddered beneath him and Anubisu's nostrils flared, inhaling the strengthening scent of her arousal. A soft growl of approval rumbled in his throat as he dragged his lips up from her breasts to hungrily kiss her on the lips as he ran his calloused thumbs over her nipples. She moaned and her fingers twitched as she shifted beneath him. With trembling hands she reached up, running her fingers through his dark blue hair before her long fingers clenched, her body arching against his mouth. Anubisu nudged her silky thighs apart with one of his knees as he reluctantly moved his hands down from the supple flesh of her breasts. His hands trailed down her sides and captured her shapely hips as he began to trail kisses down over her flat abdomen.

Anubisu slid his broad, strong hands around Mia's hips and cupped her buttocks, kneading gently as he lay fully between her thighs, his elbows digging into his futon's mattress; he slid his hands down over her silky legs, the muscles of his back and shoulders bunching and flexing as he shifted his hold. His lips were hot against her flesh and she whimpered as he nuzzled her navel. A slow, rumbling growl escaped him, a sound that was possessive and made her tremble even as his head dipped lower, his breath hot against the very core of her.

"P-please...what are you...? Why are...?" Her voice was breathy and shaking as she tried to form a coherent sentence, thought; she was his enemy wasn't she? Or at least aiding his enemies, making her a conspirator against his Emperor...

"You entice me so," his voice was a thick, husky growl as he nuzzled her inner thigh, his tongue darting out to to lap high, close to the apex of her thighs. "Since I first saw you, there at that school...and every time I saw you afterwards...."

Mia's eyes widened, the familiarity of his eyes suddenly snapping into place; the mystery man with the hungry eyes standing in the shadow of the oak tree outside her grandfather's office! He'd been Anubisu the entire time! A hot blush burned her cheeks as she swallowed to wet her suddenly parched throat. Oh the dreams those eyes had given her, dreams given to her unknowingly by the enemy! Those eyes, watching her from the shadows of the oak tree again and again when she'd pulled a few all nighters after they defeated Arago, then when the various, lesser tyrants of the Youjakai.... those eyes she'd seen when looking out the window in the shadows...!

"Y-you were watching me.....this whole time?!" She choked out, trying to sit up. He'd seen her--!

"Aaaa." He hummed in his throat, acknowledging her deduction and Mia felt his lips curve smugly against her thigh. "...you're beautiful when you're aroused; I liked seeing that..."

Her breathing was harsh, ragged as her eyes closed with a combination of embarrassment and arousal surging through her, causing her to tremble. He'd seen her touching herself through the window?! His eyes were that good?!

"Your hands... Your body arching... I couldn't wait to make you writhe like that myself," Anubisu continued before the tip of his tongue dipped forward, parting the moist folds of her sex. He smirked at the breathy whimper that escaped her throat and involuntary jerking of her hips.

Her hands reached blindly, reaching down to grip at his hair as she gasped. "_Aaaahhhh_! Anubisu!"

His name sounded so sweet on her lips, even if it wasn't the name he'd been born with. The Warlord rewarded her, his mouth opening, hot and hungry as he pressed his tongue against her. He shifted her legs, draping them over his shoulders and he could feel the tension in the lithe muscles of her thighs as her nails dug almost painfully into his scalp. With a possessive growl he began to lap at the wet folds of her sex with his tongue; she whimpered loudly and dug her bare heels into the mattress as she arched her hips closer to his lips and tongue. He growled his approval deep in his throat as he delved his tongue to torment the tiny, sensitive bud hidden by the folds. Her hips jerked as pleasure spasmed through her.

"..._aaaaahhh_!" She writhed under the relentless ravaging of his lips and tongue, finding he was as skilled in reducing her to a quivering unthinking mass no matter what sort of kiss he gave her.

The sounds she made, the scent and taste of her, it made him so painfully hard and he shifted, his arousal rubbing, grinding against the futon subconsciously in an attempt to alleviate the aching. Gods how she made him ache so--! After a few moments more, he found himself unable to deny the need to claim her fully.

She growled her displeasure when he removed his lips and tongue, her hips arching in silent pleading for his touch. His hands were strong and sure as they gripped her thighs as he sat up, her hands being dragged from their grip on his hair, pulling her across the futon's coverlet; her hair spread like dark flame over the covers and she could feel something hot and hard nudging against the soft flesh high on her inner thigh, a hot wet trail sliding against her skin. One of his hands slid from her thighs and she felt the calloused pads of his fingers touching between her legs, parting the folds of her sex before the broad fingertip of his forefinger caressed her opening. Her hips jerked in reflex at the foreign touch and she blushed brightly.

"Mine," he growled, gently stroking her opening. "All of you, from the tip of your head to the soles of your feet...and all that is between. You are mine. I...have waited six hundred years for you to come into my life -- I will _not_ wait any longer..."

Mia's eyes opened wide as she felt his fingertip gently push into her and the inner muscles of her sex clenched around the intruding digit. He growled faintly in his throat at the tightness, the wet heat. His, all his. Carefully he moved his finger, stretching her bit by bit so when he entered her it'd not be as uncomfortable. After a moment, he began pushing his second finger in and she cried out softly, her hips arching. Shifting his hand, he gently rubbed the calloused pad of his thumb over the delicate bud at the top of her sex.

"_P-please....!"_

Her whimpering plea made him smile wolfishly. "You accept you are mine? For now and always?"

"_Aaaahhh_...._y_-_yes_..." Her hips moved restlessly against his hand, her body arching and writhing; the Scholar's blue eyes were dazed and cloudy with desire and need.

His fingers curled a bit inside her and Mia's hips jerked against his hand. Sliding his fingers out of her, he shifted and she felt that hot hardness pressing at her entrance. Carefully he gripped himself, watching her as he rubbed the broad head of his sex up and down hers; the soft mewling whimpers that escaped her throat as her hips bucked against him made his smile turn tender, possessive. She was his....

Slowly, carefully he pushed the broad head inside, releasing himself to hold her hips steady; he didn't want to hurt her and was fighting against his instincts to remain slow and gentle. He braced his powerful arms on either side of her as he leaned forward and he claimed her lips with his in a deep kiss as he pressed forward, slowly pushing into her tight depths until he could feel the resistance of her virginity. Her breathing was ragged and he could feel the hardened, sensitive nipples brushing through his coarse chest hair; the Warlord was certain that the contact left scorching trails across his skin.

Reluctantly Anubisu lifted his mouth from hers, his voice thick as he whispered against her kiss-swollen lips, "That's it... relax...."

Dazed by the passion she'd long denied herself, Mia brought her hands up to grip his back, her nails digging to pale, scarred skin that stretched over the powerful muscles of his broad back. Anubisu hungrily reclaimed her lips as he pushed suddenly into her wet heat, breaking her virginity's barrier. She gave a breathy shriek of surprised pain that was muffled by his lips he gently ravaged her mouth, his tongue gently rubbing against and tormenting hers as she adjusted to the unaccustomed girth inside her before carefully moving his hips. She whimpered slightly as he gave a few shallow, cautious thrusts and the pain faded, turning back to pleasure once more.

She moaned loudly against his lips as she arched her hips to meet each of his thrusts; her nails dug into his back, leaving vivid red claw marks in their wake before digging into his shoulders. Anubisu groaned his approval as Mia wrapped her slender legs around him and his hips moved faster, driving into her with harder, deeper thrusts. A throaty whimper escaped her as she felt the pleasure building up inside her, a tightness coiling within her belly, like a spring being over wound to the breaking point. The Warlord's hot lips slid from her lips to trail down the side of her neck.

"Anubisu!" His name was a strangled whimpering as she neared the brink, knowing that her climax was so close...

"Mia...my Mate...mine--!" he whispered hoarsely against her throat, shuddering atop her.

The winding pressure suddenly snapped and her body arched upwards against his, sweat-slick skin sliding against sweat-slick skin as she screamed his name, seeming to echo in the heavy curtains of his bed. She could feel Anubisu thrust into her body a few more times before he gave out a hoarse shout as she felt the warm heat of his climax. The Warlord collapsed atop his captive Bride's trembling, exhausted body, his lips seeking the delicate flesh of her collarbone. Sharp fangs suddenly sank into tender flesh and he suckled gently as Mia cried out in surprise, writhing beneath him.

Warmth spread from where he'd nipped her, a sense of...belonging, acceptance....and she felt suddenly consumed by a wave of love, devotion and desire. Overwhelmed mentally and exhausted physically, she fainted in the Warlord's arms. Anubisu lifted his head and smirked down at the Mark of his armor appearing against her flesh, a black circular emblem outlining a wolf's head, declaring her his Wife. Sated physically and satisfied mentally, he shifted, rolling them onto his back and pawing at the covers. When they were securely wrapped, he let his eyes close, reassured by the Mark he'd placed and the feel of her in his arms, her breath against his neck and heart beating next to his...


End file.
